Nermal
Nermal is Garfield's nephew. He is a cute gay kitten, who flaunts his cuteness ("The cutest kitten in the world!", he says), which annoys Garfield immensely. He also has a very sarcastic attitude, which usually results in Garfield trying to ship Nermal to Abu Dhabi. Nermal often comes in unannounced, much to Garfield's chagrin, particularly by waking him up by shouting, "HELLO!", so loud, that he jumps out of his bed. When he first appeared, he was owned by Jon's parents, but that was never mentioned again. When we see him, it is usually because Jon has to babysit him. He is not seen on Jon's parents' farm. Because of his eyelashes and seemingly effeminate personality, fans have often mistaken him as a girl; viewers of the television series will know that Nermal's voice sounded like a woman. He first appeared on September 3, 1979. However, in ''Garfield: The Movie'', Nermal appears as an adult Siamese cat, rather than as a cute kitten. Nermal is also a midget, meaning that he will never grow up ,and will always be the cutest kitten in the world. He is voiced by Desirée Goyette in Garfield and Friends, and is voiced by Jason Marsden in Garfield Gets real, Garfield's fun fest, Garfield's pet force, and The Garfield Show. Garfield and Friends *Nermal had first appeared in the Garfield and Friends' episode School Daze, the sixth Garfield and Friends short, which is in the three-short consisting 2nd episode. Nermal was almost sent to Abu Dhabi, which made Jon send Garfield to Obedience School for punishment of trying to illegally get rid of Nermal, but at the end, Garfield sends Odie to the Yukon. He also had a main role in the episode A Tall Tail, where the TV Network would like Nermal to tell a story, and if Garfield refuses to, then his show will be cancelled and replaced by a house-furniture channel. Then, he told the story of Paul Bunyan(played by Jon), who had to feed his really giant blue cat(played by Garfield). The workers had to dig up the entire California costline for his sandbox and use glaciers for his soda(then hide from his big burping). But the Network then said his story was too embarrasing to air on television, so then, Garfield had given Nermal another job on Studio 7 before being cancelled permanently from the show. But the Studio 7 Show Nermal was in is called ``Attack of the Mutant Dinosaurs'', where a dinosaur that resembles a T-Rex and a Stegosaurus was about to eat him. Nermal exaggerated yelling out the dinosaur was 50 feet tall, but Garfield corrects him the dinosaur is only 40 feet tall. He was also mentioned in ``Cabin Féver'', and ``One Good Fern Deserves Another''. There were many, many episodes that describe Nermal, yet, please tell if there are any episodes you see that contains him.'' Films In the 2004 film Garfield, Nermal had appeared as a adult Siamese rather than a gray tabby cat. Nermal is mostly specified as Garfield's species, but since Garfield was entirely computer-image animated, a real live action cat had portrayed Nermal. In the film, Nermal seems to be a friend for Garfield(or just to get a scam on getting milk from the milkman). It is supposed the film takes place in where the comic strip takes (1980s) because the milkmen service were not then since the 1990s. However,Nermal was usually the arch nemesis of Garfield in the comic strip and TV Series. Nermal did not appear in the sequel Garfield:A Tail of Two Kitties. But in the 2007 straight-to-DVD film Garfield Gets Real, he did appear in a minor role. It was the first time he had actually apppeared in how he looks in the comic strip and TV Series. In Garfield Gets Real, he had a male teenager voice, and when Garfield was sucked into the Real World, he was not surprised because he wanted to replace Garfield's strip as ``Nermal'', and use Arlene as his dim-watted sidekick maid(making her really angry). He also is angry when he didn't get to have a role in the November 8, 2005 comic strip, because Charles said that the word ``Nermal'' did not escape his lips. He also has appeared in Garfield's Fun Fest and in Garfield's Pet Force as well. Category:Garfield Characters Category:Animals